


Even Luthors have sympathy

by superherogirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Sad Lena Luthor, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tired Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirl/pseuds/superherogirl
Summary: What the writers could have done with Kara at Oliver's funeral and Lena finding out about this ,and what this new lost means for Kara
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Even Luthors have sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was this thinking about this instead of sleeping. This is an actual summary. If you are interested, I will write it this week maybe tomorrow.

The DEO has a meeting about a new prototype that the Luthor siblings have in hands for Supergirl to try.

But Supergirl is not in the meeting. Lex then gets that she is at the funeral and cancels the meeting Lena is mad asks why. But she wasn't expecting his answer.

She and Kara talk. Kara is just so fucking tired about everything. About losing people and always being the one that survives.

Lena is confused and feels bad about how she has been treating Kara and she is scared about what Kara may do. But she is too stubborn to admit it.

They talk , feelings are revealed. And kara is so done with everything.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't hate Lena. I LOVE HER. But I hate how the writers have been making her look bad and making stupid decisions. I get it, it hurts her.
> 
> But man come on iris forgave Barry even if they were friends for over 10 years and he didn't tell her the truth but Lena can't?
> 
> OH also sorry for my grammar mistakes. It is late and not my first language. If you want to correct my mistakes, you can. I will appreciate it.


End file.
